Words
by A-Chan
Summary: This is a Daiyako fic.This is a fic where Daisuke writes a poem for Hikari, but realizes she's not his, and loves Takeru only. So, after a few stanza's, he finds the truth in every word. First Daiyako. RR


(This is an old piece I found somewhere and I polished it up to become a Daiyako.. I haven't posted in awhile, enjoy!! (That's why it's not in the usual format I put it in.))

Hello. Ok, so writer's block got to the good of me huh? My other fics, which I believe are a series, are in the works and I MIGHT get some other good stuff on. Sliver-san, your one great guy you know that. I think I just made a friend. Just bad stuff on the forum lately. Nothing much. Inspiration hits you while looking at a poetry site. Stand alone. ?? pages Well, a fic dedicated to my two dear friends, Sliver and Charlotte(my muse/best friend), I present to you…. 

Words

_ _

_It is love that shall set thy free, _

_For thee is the eye of my soul._

_Thou for such beauty has reckon upon,_

_For thou is the chosen one._

"Hm… Hey, Miyako? How does this sound? I just found it lying on the floor," I lied. Ok, so what if I lied. It doesn't do much against me right? I didn't think so. 

Her expression had caught me cross-eyed. She had that glint, whenever she sights this 'cute' guy in 'her' opinion. I'll say. 

"Davis, where did you find this? The first part is absolutely amazing!! Why can't you be like that?" she retorted. 

I pointed a finger at my chest, "Me, like that? It was just lying around you know…" 

I took the paper from her hands, and almost folded it when: "Lying around? Seriously. Where did you find it?" 

I shoved the paper in my pockets, "Uh, just lying around the hall. Well, got to get moving."

Laughing, "You, moving? Hah. Sometimes you're just unpredictable. See you at lunch." 

She soon sauntered away, glaring at a few girls, and managing to flirt with a few guys on the way. But soon, she was out of sight. Good. The corners of my mouth twitched upwards slightly, and shut my locker door. An occupied pencil which had been placed near my ear was disturbing my thoughts. 

I began fumbling with the lunch box, or whatever they call it, soon recognize the gang at the usual spot. Table 7. Weird eh? Seven is usually a superhero's number. Well, at least that is what I think after playing five hours of Final Fantasy 7. 

After dodging and sifting through the crowding lunch line, I made it to table 7. I hate the cluttering noises. I managed to find a spot in between Kari and Iori. I sat down carefully trying not to crumple the piece of paper in my pocket. Taking it out unhurriedly, it came out in one piece. Folding it open, I scribbled more stanzas into my poem.

Kari started peeping over my shoulder, realizing that I wasn't eating, "Hey Davis. What are you writing? Is it going to the show?"

I shook my head, "The show? I really don't know. Hey! I'm rhyming!! Ack, I can't act… Wait a minute. Why am I in such a poetic mood? Oh well."

Miyako was holding a tray when she overheard us. She came from the lunch line. "Sorry if I didn't make it sooner. There was some rat problems over there." She sighed in relief.

"Apology accepted. Hey Miya," I hushed down to a softer tone, "You know that poem I found?"

She nodded while her face lit up, "Yeah? So, did you found who wrote it?" 

I shook my head gulping, "To tell you the truth, I lied. I wrote it. Happy?" My eyes were sticking out, while having a quivering smile. 

She took a seat right next to Iori. Giving a thumbs up sign, I resumed writing. 

_Her delicate lips look like…___

Erasing terribly, I jotted down two lines only. Oh well, sure, I'll get the rest done. I know it. 

_Smooth upon contact, malicious blood on thy skin,_

_Upon sin I shall condemn._____

I grinned as I unzipped open the purple streaked lunch box. The aroma of French fries satisfied my cravings. My sister probably wanted to thank me for yesterday. Setting down the package of McDonalds fries, I grabbed a handful and devoured them in haste yet, courteously. 

"Hey, Davis?" The intruption came from Kari. She was ogling at _him. _Him. The one I'll never compete against. It's no contest afterall. I knew it all along that Hikari Yagami was in love with Takaishi. I just knew..

After peeling the wrapper of one of the burgers, I ate in peace… Well, Iori wanted to talk to someone so Miyako took his spot.

"Hey Dai, what's wrong," her words filled with worry, "It's Kari again isn't it?"

I nodded. I couldn't believe it to be so. I just couldn't. Once my burger was demolished, I started jotting down things again. 

_Thy Majesty is not proven to be the holy angel,_

_Thus heaven might bestow upon thee in archaic way._

_Thy God proved that love is not a course, it is a feeling,_

_And thy shall prove that it will be that way._

_Lady of Beauty,_

_Apple of my eye,_

_She will await and stay with me forever._

_Forever as the end of time._

_ _

Miyako was looking over my should, a look of confusion, and a look of forgiveness in her eyes. She was smiling and her head was on my shoulder.

Whispering softly, " That was beautiful Daisuke.. Beautiful as you." And she kissed me on the cheek and left the table with her tray. I placed my hand on my cheek, blood rushing to my face in definite love. 

She will stay. She will.

~Owari~

Not the best, not the worst, but one of my better fics. It's actually so peaceful and it's so CUTE!! ^_^

~A-Chan Yuy~ ^_- ____


End file.
